


Love in Any Language

by Kazahana_Yukina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Language Barrier, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazahana_Yukina/pseuds/Kazahana_Yukina
Summary: "This is a silent language she hoped would reach their heart." ; Words are the most common medium. But sometimes, what can't be spoken has the loudest cry of all. Neji X Tenten; AU





	Love in Any Language

**LOVE IN ANY LANGUAGE**

_“Move on without me.”_

**…**

**…**

 

What can you say about a woman who just lost her voice?

That she was once alive, bubbly even. With her glowing brown orbs, and her charisma of a smile, really, no one could resist her personality. So much that you would eventually find yourself liking her. What else? Hmmm. Yes. She was beautiful, and charming, and taken - In love with a man whom she had known for heaven knows how long. And we all know well that love breeds sweetness….and sweetness breeds life.

But that was before.

As she traced the outline of their photograph, her suppressed sigh met with no one’s ears, for she was never to be heard. And when she looked towards the window, she never felt that the sunset’s farewell on the horizon could spell melancholy.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

On the bed, her phone rang. Again

XOOOOX

Life has many ways of testing a person’s will. Either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen all at once.

Her life, though it was not as perfect as people would deem, was something she treasured above all else. For in this life, she found how beloved she was of the people around her. No. It was not perfect because some things still happen beyond her control, but at least she had the guts and attitude to move forward if something does.

And that was probably one of the greatest character she had that had drawn _him_ to her.

Of course, one could tell that everything started out as in the norms. They met. They became friends. They became at ease, and finally, they fell in love. And of course, though not so common in most, there was that little rough road between them when the girl’s parents initially refused the budding relationship - as if the boy’s family name was a big issue. (Well, for some people, it is.) Fortunately, he never had the doubts to stop, and so, as we all would predict, the parent’s eventually gave in and accepted him as part of their family.

Then came their college life, and eventually, their long awaited graduation. And with it was the fate’s permission to the outside world of real life.

She needed experience. For her to become what she aspired to be, the perseverance of being productive and the hunger for on-the-job-learning was needed to be put into action. As for him, it was the same, though a bit different as well. He had long ago told her how things would be for his side. Even against his will, he needed to continue education in other country: to manage and to be able to rightfully handle what was of the inheritance he would receive from his late father. Because in line with being realistic, the futures of them as individuals were undeniably important too

Fear was one thing they acknowledged for they were not ignorant of what was likely to happen. But as the old adage say: love conquers all. Those who are cherishing of the bonds they have would never want it to be placed in jeopardy. And it was due to this that they had mustered up the courage on never to give up. For as long as they are true to each other, they believe they could do it. As all people around them do too.

And as if their resolves were not enough, one night before his flight, the man finally had the courage to kneel down on one knee, something the woman never expected. Yet at that time.

When the day of his departure came, the promises were summed up in a word:

Communication

XOOOOX

_424 Sapphire Street_

_Greenfields, OH 45123_

_November 17, 1973_

_Dear Neji,_

_Remember the times when I told you that even from the start I have always said you were the one for me? Even when we still haven’t formally realized our own mutual understanding? Remember the times that we have been spending together? I could honestly tell that these days were the best ones of my life. And I believe that they were yours too._

_By the moment you have received this, you may have been already been waiting so eagerly for my reply.  First, I would like to say my deepest apologies for being a cold shoulder against your attempts to call or write me a letter this past month. Maybe you have been wondering what happened here. Maybe you’ve been imagining things that puts you into unease and worry. If you have, then I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that proves that you have been thinking of me._

_However, this is not the reason why I sent you this letter. To tell you the truth, things are not so in order here. I could spend the whole night writing about the matters I wanted to confide, but there are just not enough words for me to convey what I really feel._

_Things were not the same since you left. Yes, I’ve gotten the job I’ve always wanted, just like I promised before that day. Yes, my dreams came true because of that fulfilment…all of my dreams except one that is._

_There has never been a night that I fail to look at your ring, and then promise to myself that all of these would eventually pass – that someday, you’ll return and come back for me just as you promised; that together, we will build a future that includes the both of us, just as this treasure signified. And as I hear your voice over the phone; read your handwritten letter, and remember your promise, I resolved to myself that I would never give up, just as you never do on us._

_But as it turns out, there are limitations to human promises after all._

_The night that I stopped answering all your calls was the moment that I pondered over what really is between us. Is it just the aftereffect of the distance? Am I overthinking things? Is it just me, or are you feeling what I feel as well?_

_The matter is: I want to stop._

_I want to stop this “matter” going on. I know that it had been a blissful experience; and believe me, it was one of the best days of my life. Maybe, by this time, you have already been asking yourself what has gone wrong. I tell you that nothing on your part is at fault. All the blame is on me. There had been nights when all I want is to be by your side but cannot be due to the distance separating us. There are times when the things I want to say just cannot be said over the phone. And most importantly, every night that passes becomes a reminder of the impossibility and thus sculpting a larger hole inside of me – something that I realized could never be filled up anymore, even by you. And as I further think about it, someone like me shouldn’t be with a determined man like you. (And to think that you never gave up on your calls)_

_I am tired._

_And the only way this undeserved suffering could end is by having my connection with you cut down and forgotten. Reasons are always simple. We live in a world where one pull of a trigger means death to someone. And this is why I want you to give up as well. This letter may not be a proper one to address this issue, but I hope that as you read on, you realize the difference between our connection to others, and the importance of my plea as well. Along with this letter should be the ring that you have given me a long time ago and so is the promise I gave. Please do me a favour of being a cold shoulder too. Nothing you will say or do would ever make me turn back with this decision. With all being said and done, I am quite sure that this would be the last memoire you are to receive from me. I understand if you were to harbour resentment. I wouldn’t go against it anyway._

_This is the end. I’m sorry._

_Move on without me._

_My deepest apologies,_

_Tenten_

XOOOOX

_“Are you the mother of the patient?”_

_“Yes Doctor.”_

_“We’ve already given her sedatives. Right now, she is asleep. But I do recommend that you call on assistance once in a while. We don’t know if she would exhibit the same reaction she did a while ago.”_

_“I understand that she had a brain injury, as you have said, but is there any correlation as to why….”_

_“It appears that the damage she acquired had affected the region of speech capability.”_

_Silence_

_“Based on the last scan that we had, the Broca’s area, which is responsible for speech production, had been largely affected by the car crash. Though we saw no major damages to other aspects, it means that the injury had influenced her speech capability. “_

_“But…by that you mean…”_

_“I’m afraid we can’t do anything more about it. The only treatment I can recommend regarding this is psychological therapy on adjustment with her impairment. It would be best if she were to accept as early as she can.”_

_“I...see. For now, do we need to do anything more than to attend to her?”_

_“If ever she gains consciousness again and reacts to shock just as she did earlier, just call on assistance. And,” the doctor places a hand on the mother. “Be there for her. She needs you.”_

_“Of course. Thank you.”_

 

XOOOOX

To have done the thing you needed to do, that is what people call as achievement. However, if one does it in accordance with his heartbeat then that is what we call fulfilment.

Several days after the letter was sent, finally, oh to her relief once more since a long time, the house grew silent. Yes, she had her achievement for there were no more of the scheduled ringing and visits of the mailman.

Along with it was the relief of everyone. For there were no more speculations, no more scapegoats on who to answer the phone, no more hushed conversations behind her back. Finally, the house was as her voice and hoped it ever will be.

She couldn’t sleep. As she looked towards the shining stars beyond her window, only the sounds of the cricket’s laments filled her ears. It was too silent aside from that…so silent it made her heart clench. It was…truthfully eerie this way. Because she knew that the hush was merely an outside illusion: a lie made up of frightening nightmares – nightmares of his voice, his piercing eyes, his devotion, her betrayal.

So this was what they call consequences. There was no turning back. Tenten was, and always will be a woman of her word and she was certain that there was no state of depression that would make her turn back.

_Someone like me shouldn’t be with a determined man like you._

He deserved that much happiness.

Somehow, deep into the night, that thought was the lone thing that gave her mind at least a moment’s peace.

XOOOOX

For two and a half years, the recovery was much smoother than they assumed it would be. Though, as the doctor had said, it was of a hopeless case if they ever look forward to the dissipation of the handicap. But then again, this was Tenten whom the fates entrusted the circumstance to, for it knew she would never stop moving forward.

As a first step, the family - in hopes of helping her heal _the other ailment –_ had moved their residence at a considerable distance. They had decided that maybe, the countryside would do better in calming the thunderous tides in the precious daughter’s soul.  And to their relief, maybe it did better.

During nights where she cannot find the string to slumber, Tenten would walk out to the gardens and sit by the oak bench just beside the swing. There, she would find the peace to look onto the shimmering stars, marvelling at how intricate the sky painting became when an unholy hour arrived. If that wasn’t enough, the gentle breeze murmurs at her ears, keeping her company. Frequently, she wonders how things had been turning out for him, and she only hopes that it would be for the better. Since she requested so, he stayed faithful to her favour thus she had never heard of him since then. Maybe he had moved on ahead. She smiles, albeit sadly, for she knew that life had never been the same without him. Lie as might do but once a soul had been imprinted on one, it can never be forgotten. Time – she concludes – only allows gap for healing, and with this truth and solitude was the only moment she allows herself to reminisce.

In the silence of the night, she murmurs a song – unheard by the world, but roaring in her heart.

She had long given up the job that she worked so hard for since the day of the accident. Tenten knew better and felt that it was of her own choice that now, in her 26th birthday, they were celebrating her graduation – where she had somehow earned the certification of being a teacher for special education.

It was a simple celebration, with only the family and a few close friends to share the joy with her. As fitting to the occasion as it is, murmurs of congratulations and happy greetings were showered upon her, to whom she gleefully thanked with the corresponding hand gesture – a silent language she hope would reach their heart.

Just when she thought it would be a normal day, clearly Tenten wasn’t expecting to see the last guest.

She had thought it was just another family member when the doorbell rang. She barely even registered if it rang (perhaps she was too busy helping in the kitchen) that when she came out to the dining area, it took all her wits not to drop the dishes she was holding.

It was then she realized that no matter how long they would be apart, it would ever be a fact that she remembered all that he is, and would recognize him instantly even from far away.

Except that this is no far away. He was standing at the centre of the room, looking at nothing but her. Though his bearing looked steadier, his face more pronounced, and he grew apparently taller, it was those eyes that would never change – those piercing silver eyes that always seemed to read through the souls of their sightline. Those eyes that spoke to her just as the same as the night he had offered the ring of promise.

Her mother took the burden off of Tenten’s hands, smiling affectionately as her daughter offered no resistance. This broke the trance and thus she began to half frantically motion for the others to explain – and perhaps do her a favour of telling him to leave this instant. (Though she knew full well it was a lie. Oh heavens she knew her heart enough that it was beating frantically and it took all her willpower not to take a step as his presence awakened something inside of her – like a magnet to a metal. And she hated it.)

Some with smirks, some with smiles, and some with understanding glances – everyone left despite her protests. Someone must have told him. If she had known that they were up to something, she wouldn’t have opened the door to anyone in the first place. But the past is past, and now, much as she hated (and somehow grudgingly missed it) she was in the present, with the man she thought she buried her heart with.

Pride stepped upon and ego melting, she did not dare look him in the eyes, even as she heard him advance and stop a few feet in front of her. That sweet presence and those gentle breathing – some things she had learned to memorize in the few years of being together – were still as overwhelming as before and it rose up hopes that were alarming. Tenten looked up, gathering the courage to tell him to stay away...

Her eyes widened.

His fist was on his chest, and with it he formed a circle before letting it reside above his heart. She knew the motion enough to make her resolve melt.

_I’m sorry._

But that was not the only thing he said. With her attention intact, he started to gesture.

_I have never forgotten. I couldn’t. I knew you well enough to know that it wasn’t just a simple absence in my part. It pained me to give in to your request, but I thought that it was for the best. However, I couldn’t give you up, no matter how much you told me to. I knew in myself that you were the one and that my conscience would never allow me rest if I were to let go._

By this time, Tenten’s breathing had already become uneven, her knees threatening to fall. Neji smiled and continued.

_A friend told me about your condition. It took me a year, but I finished studying your language – just so you would know that no matter what happened, no matter how much you pushed me away, I have never turned back on my vow and I never will._

She gasped when he reached out on his neck, and pulled out a necklace – on which the pendant is the ring she had sent back years ago. It wasn’t as lustrous as back then, but its dull colour only served as a testament of his faithfulness: that the ring settles above his heart every day, each moment as he tried to catch up with her.

He took her hand and squeezed it, his eyes never leaving hers. This time however, it was his lips that did the talking. No candlelight…no melodic music…no kneeling on his part this time, and yet, she felt that this was the way it should be and no other way would suffice.

“Would you let me be your voice?”

For the first time since the accident, she let tears fall down her brown orbs – pure crystals that said more than she had told him all her life.  And it was with this knowledge that Neji smiled, removed the chain on the ring and slipped in on her finger where it rightfully belonged.

XOOOOX

What can you say about a woman who lost her voice?

That she was once alive, bubbly even. With her glowing brown orbs, and her charisma of a smile, really, no one could resist her personality. So much that you would eventually find yourself liking her. What else? Hmmm. Yes. She was beautiful, and charming, and taken - In love with a man whom she had known for heaven knows how long. And we all know well that love breeds sweetness….and sweetness breeds life.

As she looked upon him – him who had already been by her side for so many years now – she couldn’t help but smile at the thought that even in silence, the heart speaks more than what needs to be heard. He noticed her gaze and he smiled along with her. He pulled her into his arms and laid her head on his chest, his chin on the crown of her head.

He could hear her breathing. She could hear his heartbeat.

And this was far louder than the famous three words spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted in AO3, but not my first work. Hoping to meet wonderful people in this site! Cheers to everyone!


End file.
